


The Search For The Perfect Parking Spot

by BottledBoneHunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Shance and Heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledBoneHunter/pseuds/BottledBoneHunter
Summary: A prompt from a writing book I have,  '642 Things to Write About'. The prompt was:"You have just swallowed your pride and done something you didn't' want to do. Your friend wants to know why. The two of you are driving around an almost-full parking garage looking for a space for the friend's oversize pickup."So of course my brain thought, 'Hey, why not use this prompt to combine my two favorite things, Shance and Heith!' sooo yes. Here it is.





	The Search For The Perfect Parking Spot

Lance sighed as Hunk made yet another small humming sound, his fingers tapping the steering wheel as he did so. "What is it Hunk? You clearly have something you wanna say, so say it," he said, making sure to keep his gaze out the truck's window, searching in vain for a parking spot that would accommodate Hunk's hulking yellow truck. 

"Huh? Who me? Nah, I'm good buddy! Why...why would I have something to say?" he asked, keeping his eyes focused on what was in front of him and any possible parking spots on his side. 

Lance turned to look at hunk, a flat expression on his face. "Because I know my best friend, and I know when he has something he wants to say. We've been circling around in this stupid parking garage designed for compact cars, and compact cars only, for the past half an hour, and you won't stop making that sound you make when you've got something you really want to say." 

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot I do that," Hunk admitted sheepishly. He then let out a heavy sigh before he glanced over at Lance. "Okay, fine. Why did you ask Keith to come with us to the beach for break? You hate Keith! You were saying just a month ago how you couldn't wait for spring break to start so that you could get away from, and I quote, 'the annoying mullet', and then today you went and invited him to spend the break with us! In class! In front of witnesses Lance! Whats up with that man?" 

A frown creased Lance's brows. "Are you for real Hunk?"

"Uh....Yeah?" Hunk answered, sounding unsure. 

"What sort of a shi-Parking spot!" he shouted as he pointed to an empty spot in a corner. Maybe, just maybe Hunk's truck would fit. Hunk jumped at the sudden exclamation, but just as he put his foot to the gas pedal to pick up speed, a slightly smaller white truck sped into the spot, claiming it.

"Oh man...." Hunk dropped his head against the steering wheel in defeat. 

"What, are you serious!? That Jackass, that was our spot! We saw it first!" he yelled as he stuck his head out the window. 

"Leave it man. We'll find another one. Or, maybe, you know, this is a sign from above that we're not meant to get the supplies for our trip tonight and we should just call it a day and go have dinner now?" he suggested with a hopeful glance to his best friend. 

"No, Hunk. We're getting the stuff tonight, and that's final. No dinner until we're done," he said as he crossed his arms, glaring at the couple getting out of the white truck when they passed. His tone left no room for negotiating. 

"Fine," hunk said with a heavy sigh. "But back to the topic at hand then. Why did you invite your self proclaimed rival to join us for spring break?" 

This time, Lance turned his full attention to Hunk. "You really don't think I know, do you?" he asked incredulously. 

"K-know what?" Hunk stuttered nervously, not liking how focused on him Lance was at this moment. He could feel his palms start to sweat. 

Lance narrowed his eyes, his gaze remaining on Hunk. He continued to watch him, a part of him enjoying how Hunk was starting to squirm. "Look man," he finally said, breaking the silence and causing Hunk to let out the breath he had been holding, "I don't care that you like Keith, just stop trying to hide it from me, and for the love of God, make a move alrea- Gah!" he had to put his hands onto the dash to stop himself from slamming into it as Hunk suddenly pressed down on the breaks. 

"You're really going to be okay with it?" Hunk asked quietly, his eyes large as he looked at Lance. "If I start dating Keith, you're going to have to see him a lot more than just in class." 

"Duh." 

"I love you man," he said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you too Hun-EMPTY SPOT!" He screamed, pointing wildly to a nice, wide empty spot directly in front of them. Hunk's head whipped forward once again, and with a determined frown he sped forward until his truck was just barely between the two white lines. Both men let out a sigh of relief. 

"So let me get this straight, you selflessly invited Keith to the beach house because you're the best friend in the entire Universe, and you figured me out?" Hunk asked with a smile as he stepped out of the truck and closed his door. 

Lance snorted. "Are you kidding? Of course not! Have you seen Keith's older brother? Hottie McHOT. And rumor has it where Keith goes, Shirogane Takashi goes so...." Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he gave Hunk a devilish grin. 

Hunk threw his head back in laughter. "You know Lance," he said as he put his arm around his best friends shoulders, the two of them making their way across the parking garage "I have a feeling this is going to be the best spring break ever."


End file.
